


A Fortune Untold

by HqrryHook



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HqrryHook/pseuds/HqrryHook
Summary: (Y/N) Hargreeves is the 8th 'student' of Reginald Hargreeves, Umbrella Academy. He has the power to see a memory of the item he touches, and can see snippets of the future if he thinks hard enough. Klaus, Ben, and (Y/N) had always been the tricky trio, and when ben died, it became a duo. When the 'siblings' parted, Vanya and (Y/N) stuck together, helping eachother cope with the loss of Five and Ben, along with living their everyday life. Years later, they find that Reginald is dead, and so, the 'siblings' reunite. Klaus' and (Y/N)s spark reunite, but with the world ending in eight days, will they see that?





	1. We only see each other at Weddings and Funerals (Episode 1- Part 1)

(Y/N) stood still as he stood in front of the doorway. The Umbrella Academy. His (E/C) eyes stared for a bit, before giving a soft sigh. His feet slowly started walking towards the gate, the soft tapping of his shoes from the soft drizzle that fell from the sky onto the pavement. He opened it and walked up the stairs, before placing his hand on the door and closing his eyes. He shivered as he remembered events that happened. His eyes opened and he pushed the door.

There he stood, the main area. He could hear faint chattering in the living space. His siblings, he guessed. He chuckles softly, as he remembered being here as a child. Most of his memories weren’t so good, but when he was with his siblings, he felt happy. Especially with Klaus. Klaus, Ben, and Him were the golden Trio. They always got in trouble together, and always snuck into each others rooms. When Ben died, Klaus and (Y/N) became closer than ever. (Y/N) knew that Ben was tied to Klaus, so he’d always try to include him in their conversations.

When the 6 of them parted, No one kept in touch. Luther stayed last then was sent to the moon. Diego became a cop, then when he was fired, because sort of a ‘superhero’. Allison left to be an Actress, and raise a family. Klaus had started doing drugs more frequently than as a child, and would be in and out of Rehab. Vanya and (Y/N) stayed together. Although (Y/N) was with Ben and Klaus a lot, He would always make time for her. They would spend free time together alot, and He would watch her play the Violin when he was hurt, and couldn’t practice. So when they parted, Vanya and (Y/N) got a small cozy apartment together, And while Vanya taught kids to play the Violin, and played in her own Orchestra, (Y/N) had opened up a small bakery. He loved being there, and would always bring freshly baked goods for Vanya.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around, and became face to face with Vanya. He gave a smile “Sorry i’m late Vans, I stopped by the bakery to close it” He said, giving her a hug. She chuckled “No worries, i heard the door open so i knew you arrived. Come on, everyone’s already in the room.” She said softly, and led me to the living room.

When the two of them walked in, (Y/N) didn’t get a chance to get a good look of his siblings, because out of nowhere, a figure tackled him to hug him. Klaus. The only one who knew he hated being Hug-Tackled, but did it anyways. Klaus got up and brushed his Skirt “Well- That was fun!~” He grinned. (Y/N) rolled his eyes and smiled, standing up as well “Thanks Klaus, Appreciate that.” He said, before taking a look at Klaus. He truly did change over the few years they’ve grown apart. His eyes looked even more broken, and bags laid under his eyes. He had grown some facial hair, which looked good on him. He was currently wearing a black overcoat With Fur lining at the Sleeves and Head opening, unbuttoned and showing off his chest. He wore a Medium length skirt, which he realized to be Allisons. He gave a grin “Like what you see?” He teased (Y/N). (Y/N) chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, moving past him to greet his other siblings.

Allison stood up and walked over to (Y/N), enveloping him into a hug. She squeezed tight “I missed you (Y/N)” She said. He pulled away after a bit “Missed ya too Al” He said softly. He turned to Diego and Luther “Hey you two” He said, giving them a wave. Diego scoffed playfully “You give Allison a hug, but not me?” The male said. (Y/N) snickered and walked over, hugging him. He pulled away.

They all got seated, Allison and Vanya on the couch, Klaus currently making a drink. Luther stood up while Diego sat in a chair. (Y/N) leaned against the fireplace. Luther cleared his throat “Um… I guess we should get this started?” He said awkwardly. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again “So, I figured we could have sort of a memorial service- ah in the courtyard at sundown.. Say a few words, just at dad’s favorite spot.” (Y/N)s eyebrow furrowed “Dad has a favorite spot?” He asked. Luther turned to him “You know, under the oak tree? We used to sit out there all the time” No one spoke up, so he tried again “None of you every did that?

“Will there be refreshments?” Klaus asked, walking over to where everyone was “Tea? Scones?” He stood next to his spot “Cucumber sandwiches are always winner” He grinned. Luther furrowed his eyebrow “What? No I-” He noticed the cigar “And put that out, Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.” He said. (Y/N) scoffed slightly “He’s not here right now, if you couldn’t tell”. Luther was about to speak up but Allison did “Is- Is that my skirt?” She asked. Klaus gave a grin, “Wha? Oh, Yeah, This?” He gave a twirl, winking at (Y/N) before turning back to Allison “Found it in your room, It’s a little dated, I know” He walked to his sit “But its very breathey- on the bits” He grinned and sat own. “Listen up.” Luther said, and their heads all turned to him “Still some important things that we need to discuss.” Diego raised an eyebrow “Like what?” He said, his voice laced with already annoyance. Luther glared at him “Like the way he died.” He said. (Y/N)s eyebrow raised as Diego rolled his eyes “Here we go..”. Vanya glanced at Luther “I don’t understand, I thought it was a heart attack?” She asked. Luther rolled his eyes”Yeah, According to the corner” He scoffed.

As the two bickered, (Y/N) glanced at Klaus, who was already staring at him. The currently drugged up male winked at him. (Y/N) chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully, before Luther interrupted “Guys, The last time that i talked to dad… he sounded.. Strange” He said. Klaus rolled his eyes “Oh! Quelle surprise!” He said. (Y/N) frowned “Strange How, Luther?” He asked. Luther glanced at him “Dad sounded on edge, Told me I should be careful who to trust.” The man said. Diego scoffed “Luther! He was a paranoid, butter old man who was starting to loose what was left of his marbles” he claimed, leaning back onto the couch. Luther shook his head “No.. He- He must have known something was going to happen.” He started mumbling for a second, before turning to Klaus “Look, I know you don’t like to do it but I need you to talk to him” Klaus let out a breathy laugh “I can’t just- call dad in the afterlife and be like ‘Dad, could you stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’” He scoffed, crossing his legs.

Luther furrowed his eyebrow “Since when, That's your thing.” He asked confused. Klaus grinned “I’m not in the right frame of mind~” He said, standing up. (Y/N) raised his brow “You’re High?” He asked. Klaus held out a arm to (Y/N) and nodded to the rest “Yeah! Yeah I mean” He pulled his hand back and laughed, running his opposite hand through his curls “How are you not. Listening to this nonsense?” He said, crossing his arms. Luther sighed “Well sober up, this is important.” (Y/N) let out a small groan, He was never gonna let this go. He was about to leave before Luther spoke up again “Then there’s the issue - of the missing monocle.”

(Y/N) stopped as he turned to Luther. He knew Their dad never took off his monocle, at least never around them. Diego scoffed “Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle.” He spoke up. (Y/N) agreed, glancing at Klaus who was doing a cuckoo sign. He quietly laughed. Luther nodded “Exactly! It’s worthless, so whoever took it, I think it was personal”. He said. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow “Someone close to him?” He asked. Luther nodded again “Someone with a grudge.” Klaus looked between everyone “Where are you going with this?” Klaus asked Luther. Diego answered “Isn’t it obvious Klaus?” He said, standing up “He thinks one of us killed dad.”

Everyone either gasped or widened their eyes. “You do?” (Y/N) asked. Vanya frowned “How could you think that?” She said softly. (Y/N) had to agree, He looked around at his siblings as they continued to bicker. He couldn’t see any one of his siblings murdering their adoptive dad. Hell, he didn’t even consider them siblings, bests friends at most, and he still trusted them. He snapped back into reality as he saw Klaus stand up “Sorry, I’m just gonna go murder mom” He said sarcastically, throwing (Y/N) one last look before walking off “Be right back!” He yelled back to them. Vanya got up and walked out as well, muttering a “be right back” Luther frowned “No thats not what i was saying-” He turned to Allison, who was staring at him “Thats- Not what i was saying- I didn’t..” He sighed as she walked off. “Allison-”.

Diego let out a scoff “That went well” He said, walking off. (Y/N) frowned. Luther and Him were the only ones in the room. Number one turned to him “(Y/N)-”. The male held up his hand “I get it Luther, you were dad’s favorite so you have some respect for him. But remember, not all of us were favorites and he was a cold bastard to us. But we wouldn’t kill him” He said, patting Luther’s arm before walking to his room, laying on his bed. His eyes closed as he re-lived a memory.

\------

A reported stood outside a building. The crowd around him growing louder. “In Five- Four- Three- Two-” The reported said, before standing up straight “This is Jim Hellerman, reporting live for Channel 2 News outside of the Capital West Bank at Main and Sixth-”

“Hey! Get them behind the corner” barked the tall man, as he ushered the captives. Another shorter male was walking, brick phone in hand “-Now you’ve put me in a position where i gotta do something i dont wanna do!” He said. Young Allison skipped up to him, smiling innocently. He turned to her “Hmm-? Shit! Hey, get back with the others” He threatened. She smiled “I heard a rumor” She said quietly. The man raised an eyebrow “Huh? What did you say?” He asked, demanding for an answer. She grinned and cupped her hand by her mouth “ _I heard a rumor~_ ” she said into his ear “ _That you shot your friend in the foot_ ”. The man’s eyes turned white for a few seconds as he stood up. As the Tall man walked by to get the remaining hostages, The shorter one cocked his gun and aimed it at his friends food.“Hey dude-” The gunshot went off “What the hell?!” He screamed out, falling over as he held his wounded foot. 

“We just heard some shots from inside the bank!” Jim said into the mic “It’s uncertain if any hostages have been harmed in that” He said. A man from the crowd yelled “Up there!” He pointed. Jim looked to where the unknown male pointed and turned back to the camera “There’s some movement on the roof. Possibly law in force ment. From inside, Young Luther grinned, grabbing one of the armed men and throwing him out the window. Jim caught this and looked at the camera “Looks like one of the armed robbers has been thrown from the bank!”

(Y/N) stood back with Ben, helping the hostages calm down. Ben currently wasn’t needed and (Y/N) wasn’t useful in this mission. He turned to ben “How’s Klaus doing?” He asked. Ben glanced at his brother, who was currently messing with a Robber “He’s still addicted. Im hoping he doesnt do this too much that it effects him in the future” Number 6 mumbled. (Y/N) smiled softly and hugged Ben “We’ll get through this-” Klaus yelled “Watch out!” He said, as the last robber in the room was thrown passed the two. (Y/N) glared at him but sighe

As everything calmed down, they realized some robbers were in the other room. They looked at ben, and ben sighed “Do we really have to do this?” He said. (Y/N) put a hand on his shoulder as Luther sighed “Come on ben, there are more guys in the vault.” he said. (Y/N) squeezed his shoulder in comfort as Ben walked into the room, releasing the monster from inside.

\-----

(Y/N) sighed as his eyes opened. He remembered that day clearly, Though he had many memories similar to that one. Robberies were never for him, his power was useless. He held his hand in front of him and sighed. (Y/N)s power was different, if he touched an object, he could see a memory of people who’ve owned it. He could also see snippets of the future at time. Reginald would always force the future seeing when he needed to see when the next mission would be, so they could start training. It always gave him a splitting headache, when he forced his powers.

He laid there for a second, before hearing slightly muffled music. I think we’re alone now, by TIffany. He would listen to that song alot when Vanya was out at practice. He stood up as the song played. He grinned as he started moving, dancing around the room, singing the lyrics softly “And so we’re running just as fact as we can holding onto one another’s hand~” he hummed as he danced. “U think we’re alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around-” he continued to sing, grabbing a hairbrush he had and started singing into that. “The beating of our hearts is the only sou-” He got interrupted by thunder outside. He frowned, he didnt think it was raining, the drizzling from before should’ve stopped. He saw a blue flash and ran outside, to were the rest of his siblings were.

“What is it?” Vanya called out. Allison shielded her “Dont get too close!” she said. Diego rolled his eyes “Yeah no shit.” he said, the blue aura growing louder. (Y/N) stared at it “Looks like some sort of Temporal anomaly?” He guessed, Diego shot him a glance “Either than or a miniature black hole.” He said, voice growing louder to overpower the sound of the aura. Luther frowned “One of the two” He mumbled, but diego caught that, rolling his eyes again “Pretty big difference there Paul Bunyan” He said. (Y/N) started to move closer but was pushed aside by Klaus running towards it “Outta the way!” He yelled. Diego frowned “What are you-?”

Klaus tried to use the Fire Extinguisher but failed, before throwing the item into the portal. (Y/N) frowned “Klaus- What the-”, Allison spoke up “What is that gonna do?” She said. (Y/N) started at the male who shrugged “I dunno- Do you have a better idea ?” He asked. The electricity crackled behind him and he jumped, running behind luther, and held onto (Y/N)s arm. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a grin “Sorry short stack” He said, pulling away. (Y/N)s cheeks dusted pink but ignored it as Luther and Diego shielded the rest of them. 

A figure emerged from the portal, what looked to be an old man. Soon, the old man shifted into a kid. A familiar kid. He fell to the floor and (Y/N) was the first one to push away and go to the front. Klaus furrowed from behind “Does… anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?”. The boy looked up and sure enough, it was Five. (Y/N)s eyes gasped as they teared up. Five and (Y/N) had a small friendship, and him and Vanya were the only ones who hoped he would come back. Five looked at his siblings and let out a small “shit."


	2. We only see each other at Weddings and Funerals (Episode 1- Part 2)

“What’s the date? The exact date.” Five murmured, as he looked through the cabinets, spacial jumping from every once in awhile. Vanya spoke up “The 24th” She said, confusion laced in her voiced. (Y/N) started at the thirteen year old boy, who has been missing for 17 years. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Five was back, and (Y/N) should be happy. He was, but mostly he was in awe. Five was back, somehow? He shook his thoughts and got back into the conversation. He saw Five teleport past uther to the shelf. Luther shook his head “Didnt miss that” He said

(Y/N) glanced at Klaus, who was sitting criss-cross on the table. Klaus looked back at him with a loopsy-sided grin. (Y/N) turned back to Five, speaking up “Where’d you go Five” He said softly. Five glanced at him, portal jumping to put the marshmallows down and looked at him again “The Future”. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow “The Future?” he mumbled. Five nodded “It’s shit by the way”. Klaus gave a grin “Called it~” He sung, looking at everyone. Five walked to the fridge and started rummaging through it, “Should’ve listened to the old man.” he hummed, reaching in to grab the peanut butter “You know, Jumping through space is one thing, Jumping through time is a toss of the dice” He said, putting the PB down.

He looked up at stared at Klaus for a second, eyebrow raised “Nice dress” was all he said before going back to make his sandwich. (Y/N) chuckled softly as Klaus grinned, looking down at his skirt “Oh, well” he played with the hem before looking back at five “ _Danke_!-” Vanya held up her hand “wait, how did you get back?” She asked. Five never looked up as he spoke “In the end,I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time”. It was silent for a few moments “What?” (Y/N) blankly asked. Five sighed and started to speak but Diego spoke up before him “That.. Makes no sense” He said, shaking his head. Five again, didn’t look up as he replied to him “Well, it would if you were smarter”

Diego glared at him as he started to get up but (Y/N) grabbed his arm “Just let it go Diego” he said softly. Diego softened his glare as he sighed, sitting back down. (Y/N) removed his arm. Luther crossed his arms “How long were you there?” He asked him. Five sighed at this “Forty-Five years, Give or Take” He said. They all stared in shock. Forty five Years? “That long..? Oh five..” (Y/N) said softly. Five waved him off “It was no deal. I learned to survive” he said. Luther stared at him “So- So what are you saying? That your… your Fifty Eight?” He asked. Five looked up and stared at him like he was dumb “ _No._ ” he said with a slightly pissed thin line for his mouth “My consciousness is 58” he said, finishing his sandwich “Apparently, my body is now 13 again.” He said. Vanya blinked in confusion “How does that even work?” she asked.

He turned his back and walked with his sandwich “Delores kept saying the equations were off.” he shrugged and took a bite “Eh” he said, turning back to the others “Bet she’s laughing now” He said. He grabbed the newspaper and saw the funeral headline. He hummed “Hmm. Guess i missed the funeral” He said, tossing the paper back. Luther frowned “How do you know about that?” He asked. Five scoffed “What part of the future do you not understand?” He hissed. He cleared his throat and sighed, raising his eyebrow at them “Heart failure, right?” He asked. Diego nodded “Yeah-” Luther spoke up “No.”

The two glared at each other as (Y/N) sighed at them. “Guys” He whispered harshly and the two looked at (Y/N) before back to Five. He chuckled “Nice to see nothings changed.” He hummed, taking another bite. Diego scoffed “Uh, Thats it? That’s all you have to say?” He asked, not believing this. Five shrugged “What else is there to say?” He hummed, starting to walk out “The circle of life!” He called out, leaving. Klaus gave a small chuckle “Well… That was interesting” Klaus said to (Y/N). (Y/N) nodded and frowned, seeing Vanya follow after him. (Y/N) sighed “Be right back Klaus” He said softly, following his sister.

He caught up with Vanya as they walked to the Living room, where Five was staring at his portrait. “Nice to know Dad didn’t forget about me” He said, turning to us. He glanced at Vanya “Read your book by the way” Oh… Vanya’s book. The book that spilled the family’s secrets and made the world weary of us. I didn’t hate Vanya, i understood why. She never felt important around us, Dad made sure of that. The book was the one thing she wanted to be proud of, and it failed. “Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets” Five hummed. Vanya looked down “They hate me” She said softly. (Y/N) grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it. She gave a slight smile “Oh, there are worse things that can happen” He said. (Y/N) frowned “You mean like what happened to Ben?” (Y/N) asked. Five shrugged

“Five, can i…?” (Y/N) trailed off. Five raised an eyebrow “Can you what? Speak up.” He said. (Y/N) cleared his throat ‘Can i hug you.” he said softly, pulling away from Vanya. Five gave a small chuckle “Sure (Y/N).” He said. (Y/N) ran up to the ‘Thirteen’ year old and hugged him close. He missed his brother so much. “I missed you Five. Vanya and I never lost hope” He said softly. Five pulled away and gave a small smile, eyes glossy “Missed you too.”

 

“Did something happen?” Grace spoke up, holding the umbrella as the rain poured down. They had all gathered in the courtyard, luther holding the ashes. Everyone had been holding umbrellas, besides Luther and Diego. (Y/N) stood beside Klaus, sharing the Pink umbrella he held over them. “Dad died, remember?” Diego said softly, gently touching his mom’s arm. She stared at him blankly “Oh” She said, before smiling “Yes, of course” She replied. Vanya frowned “Is mom okay?” She asked. Diego waved her off “Yeah, Yeah she’s fine- She- She just needs to rest.” He said, pausing. He sighed “You know, recharge.” He muttered, as Pogo turned to Luther “Whenever you’re ready, dear boy” he said.

(Y/N) watched as Luther uncapped the Urn. He gently grabbed onto Klaus’ arm, who gave a small chuckle. He saw the ashes fall down, and it was silent “..Probably would have been better with some wind.” He mumbled, stepping back. Pogo looked at everyone . “In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today.” He started, “For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt, He was my master and my friend.” He went on, (Y/N) gave a small scoff. No one heard but Klaus, who gave a quick grin. “He leaves behind a complicated legac-” Diego cut him off “He was a monster” He said sternly, looking at everyone “He was a bad person and a worse father” He scoffed, crossing his arms “The world’s better off without him” He said. Luther gave him a glare “Diego-” Diego cut him off “My name… is Number two.” He said, getting louder “You know why? Because our father! Couldn’t be bothered to give us _actual names_ ” He scoffed, turning to Luther “He had mom do it”

That seem to activate mom “Would anyone like something to eat?” She said sweetly, giving a smile. (Y/N) sighed softly and shook his head “No, It’s okay Mom.” He told her gently. Her smile didn’t fall “Oh, Okay” She said, turning back to look off into space. Diego scoffed “Oh.. Okay.” He said, then looked to Luther and Pogo “Look, You wanna pay your respects? Go ahead” He scoffed. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was-” He glanced at Pogo. Luther glared “You should stop talking now” He said darkly. (Y/N) frowned as he gently grabbed Diego’s arm “Dee-” He said, as Diego pulled his arm away, staring down at Luther “You know, you of all people should be on my side here, _Number One_ ” He said. Luther stiffened “Diego stop talking.” He said sternly. He scoffed “That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you-” He didn’t finish before Luther charged at him.

“Guys!” (Y/N) yelled out as Pogo also yelled “Boys stop this at once!”. (Y/N) hated seeing his brothers fight. Thats why he was always trying to stop them. When they were kids, whenever his siblings were fighting (Mainly Luther and Diego) (Y/N) would intervene. Diego huffed “Come on, big boy!” he called out. Allison frowned “Stop it!” She said, but neither of them did. The only one cheering this on was Klaus, clapping along “Hit him! Hit him!” He called out. (Y/N) glared at him and he stopped.

They continued fighting and soon, Luther stumbled back, bumping into Bens statue. (Y/N) gasped loudly, covering his mouth. Allison sighed disappointingly “And there goes Ben’s statue” She said. (Y/N) glared at both of them “Stop this right now, or i swear-” Diego didnt listen to them, he was still pissed at Luther, He brandished a knife and threw it at Luther, cutting his arm. Luther gasped and held his arm. “You never know when to stop” Allison murmured, walking off. Five followed as Diego turned and stood by (Y/N) and Vanya. His eyes stared at Vanya “You got enough material for your sequel yet?” He breathed out. (Y/N) glared “Quiet Diego.” He said sternly. Vanya looked down “He was my father, too” The girl said softly, as she left. 

Grace stood there, a blank smile still on her face. Diego walked up to her worryingly “Mom, come on.” She glanced at him with a smile “Okay? Come on.” He said softly as he led her inside. It was just Klaus and (Y/N) now. (Y/N) stood there, arms crossed and a bit pissed as Klaus grinned, walking over to the ashes, squatting down. “I bet your loving this! Hmm? The team… at its best. Just like old times” He said standing up, turning to (Y/N). (Y/N) sighed “I should’ve expected this. I should’ve just stayed home” (Y/N) shook his head, looking at Klaus with sad eyes before walking off. Klaus’ eyes followed (Y/N), sighing softly. He took a puff of his cigar before throwing it in his dad’s Ashes “Best. Funeral. Ever” He scoffed, walking after them.

=

“Nietzsche once said, ‘Man is a rope stretched between the animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It is dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous trembling and halting.’ Reginald called to the kids, down below the long staircase. He stood at the top beside Young Vanya, who was holding a stopwatch. Young (Y/N) fixed his mask as he waited for the whistle. As Number 7 blew the whistle, the kids raced to the top. Young Five grinned as he used his portal to get an advantage “Thats not fair!” Young Diego called out “Five’s cheating!” he whined, but didn’t stop racing to the top. “He adapted!” Reginald called down. Young (Y/N) grinned as he grabbed Klaus, pulling him back as he ran past him. “Hey-!” Young Klaus called out. “The ties that bind you together - make you stronger than you are alone!” Reginald said.

Young Allison cried into Young Klaus’ shoulder, the pain being unbearable on her right arm. Young (Y/N) let out a cry of pain as the needle etched into his skin, the buzzing sound of the needle clouding his head. “They will make you impervious to the pain and hardships the world will thrust upon you” The pains of others screaming into his ear from the past customers of that needle. Once his tattoo was done he got up immediately, running to Young Klaus. Young Allison pulled away and sniffled, as Young Klaus enveloped Young (Y/N) in a big hug, whispering sweet and calm things to him. “And believe me, when i tell you, life is hard. It will be painful.” He said, as Young (Y/N) watched Young Diego whimper as he got his tattoo done. Grace tried to comfort him, and gently grabbed his hand, but diego pushed it away, whimpering some more. “We can accomplish anything we accept responsibility together.”

Reginald watched the monitors, watching the Eight active ones which all of the kids lay, sleeping. His eyes scanned to Young (Y/N), lingering for a few more seconds before looking at Vanya, his words playing in his head “ _This is what creates trust. Together, you will stand against the reign of evil._ ” The Machine beeped some more and he wrote down more notes

=

(Y/N) walked up to his sister, frowning softly “Vanya I-” She turned to him, chuckling softly “Don’t waste your time (Y/N). Its okay.. Diego was right, I shouldn’t have come” She said. (Y/N) frowned and enveloped her in a hug “Its okay Vans. This was our home, and it always will be.” He said, pulling away “Don’t listen to Diego, okay?” he hummed, and she smiled. He chuckled “Should i call us a Taxi?” He asked. She shook her head “Already called one (Y/N)” She said. He nodded and outside a horn beeped. (Y/N)s head snapped as he heard Klaus talking in the Kitchen. He wished he could stay, But Vanya needed him. The girl gave a small chuckle “Go. I’ll meet you at home. You gotta be there soon to open up” She said, knowing what he felt. (Y/N) frowned “You sure? I don’t gotta, We can-” She grabbed his hand “You’ve been there for me ever since we all parted. I never fit in, but you did. Go see them, i’ll catch you later” She said, hugging him and walking out. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Vanya standing next to Klaus, who was sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the Table. Five was looking around, pissed look on his face. “An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms-” He said, standing in front of the table across from (Y/N) “-19 bathrooms, but no.” He scoffs “Not a single drop of coffee” He shook his head. Allison crossed her arms “Dad hated caffeine” She told him. Klaus rolled his eyes “Well, he hated children, too, but he had plenty of us” He said, motioning to the four of them. He gave a small snigger. Five rolled his eyes “I’m taking the car” He said, walking out. (Y/N) grabbed his arm “Where are you going?” He asked softly. He gave a quick smile at her “To get a decent cup of coffee” He said, before leaving.

“I feel like..” Klaus got up, stretching “..we should try and stop him” He said, but chuckled “But then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens.” He hummed. Diego walked in, checking his suit “All right, I guess I’ll see you guys in… what, ten years? When Pogo dies?” Diego asked, scoffing. (Y/N) rolled his eyes but smiled slightly “Not if you die first” He quipped back. Diego caught the sass and raised a brow, smiling slightly, but Allison scoffed and Diego’s smile fell off his face “Yeah, love you too sis. Good luck on your next film” He hummed, walking past her “Hope it turns out better than your marriage.” (Y/N)s eyes widened “Diego!” He hissed. Diego glanced at him and shrugged, walking past close “Are we leaving?” He asked. Diego glared at him “No, I’m leaving, me by myself” He stated.

Klaus ignored him and clapped “Fabulous! I’ll get my things!” He rushed off. I chuckled. Allison had left, leaving me and Diego alone. He sighed “He doesn’t learn, does he?” He asked. (Y/N) chuckled “It’s Klaus, Dee.” (Y/N) reminded him. Diego nodded. (Y/N) suddenly frowned and Diego glanced at him “What?” He asked. (Y/N) sighed “Realized I left my wallet at home, Vanya left earlier and so that means i gotta walk home.” He said. It was silent before Diego sighed “You can ride with me. If Klaus is hitching a ride, I guess i can spare you too” He said. (Y/N)s eyes glowed and he smiled, hugging him “Thanks Diego!” He grinned, Diego chuckled and ruffled his hair “Alright get off me gremlin, lets go” He said

Diego and Him walked out to the car, where Klaus was already in. He seemed to be talking to no one. (Y/N) humed, he was talking to Ben probably. They got in and sighed, as Klaus grinned “ _Meine Liebe!_ ” He cheered, before turning to diego “Thanks for the right Diego!~” He sung. Diego rolled his eyes. “Hey guys-!” He said to the two, leaning into the from “You know, everytime i close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face. Its terrifying!” He said. (Y/N) let out a noise of disgust as Diego rolled his eyes, turning on the car “Terrific”

The drive was silent. Well, (Y/N) and Diego were silent. Klaus was humming and tapping on the glass, giving quiet witty remarks to what (Y/N) would assume would be to Ben. He wish he could talk to him, times he was jealous Klaus could. But he knew the price to pay, and didnt wanna go down the path Klaus had. (Y/N) turned to Diego “Thank you Diego, for driving us.” He said. Diego shrugged “It’s nothing. First i have to stop by somewhere.” He said. Klaus jumped in “Of course Bro, _Schätzchen_ and I can hang out and wait.” He said. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. He never learned German, so he didn’t understand what Klaus had said. The High male winked at him and (Y/N) quickly looking out the window, blushing.

They stopped at a Hill, by the body of water. It had an Amazing view of the city, and (Y/N) loved coming here at Times “Why are we here Dee?” He asked his brother. Diego shook his head “Nothing. Just in here, kay?” He asked, stepping out and walking to the edge. Klaus laughed “Oh Diego, being broody as ever” He breathed out, grabbing another cigar. (Y/N) snatched it out of his hand and threw it about the window “Hey! I was using that!” He whined. (Y/N) glared at him and he shut up. “Is ben here with us?” He asked. Klaus’ eyes sparkled and nodded “Mhm! He’s being a Emo and has his hood covering his face.” Ben glared at him, and He winked at his dead Brother “Sorry Ben it’s true.” He said

(Y/N) sighed softly “Hey Ben.” He said. Ben gave a small smile “Hey (Y/N)” He said, even though he knew his brother could hear him. Klaus sighed “He said Hey.” He told (Y/N). (Y/N) chuckled “So he’s been tethered to you all this time?” He asked. Klaus nodded “ _Mein Gott_! I have to get Extra High if i want to tune him out” He said, jabbing his thumb to where Ben was supposedly sitting. (Y/N) sighed at him, before Klaus’ stomach grumbled. “I want good. Hold on-” He leaned out the window “Yoo-Hoo~ Diego! I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having but come on man! We’re starving!” He said, leaning back in and inhaling. He exhales and sighs “Im craving… eggs-” He said, (Y/N) started to speak up but Klaus spoke up again “No! Wait, It’s too late or eggs. Waffles!” He said, turning to his two brothers. “You guys like waffles, right?-” He said. (Y/N) nodded and he wondered what ben said. 

He couldnt find out cause Klaus clicked his tongue “Everyone likes waffles.” Diego hurriedly got into the cars “Diego thank you for joining us, we have decided on… Drum roll… Waffles!” He cheered. Diego didn’t look at him, turning on the car quickly “I’m gonna drop you off at the bus stop, then drop (Y/N) off at home. Gotta get back to work.”Klaus groaned “What!? Breaking bones and Cracking skulls?” He trailed out. Diego chuckles softly “Saving lives baby.” He said, before speeding off.

(Y/N) got home and sighed, clicking open his door and walking in, as he heard voices, He jumped. Usually Vanya wasn’t talking so it was quiet. (Y/N) saw that Vanya was on the couch with.. Five. “Five?” (Y/N) asked. Five gave a small wave. Vanya chuckled “He broke into the apartment.” She explained. (Y/N) smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting next to Vanya “Course”. (Y/N) glanced at Five “Why are you here.” he asked. Five looked at him “As i told Vanya, You two are the only ones i can trust.” he said. (Y/N) raised his eyebrow “Why me?” He asked. Vanya nodded “Thats what i said.” Five sighed “Because Vanya’s Ordinary and will listen, and cause You’ve always been rational and listen to all of us.” He said calmly. Five inhaled sharply “When i jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?” he asked. (Y/N) shook his head as Vanya said “No.” he looked at Vanya then to me “Nothing.” he said, looking back at Vanya “Absolutely nothing.” He said, sighing softly. (Y/N) frowned as five stood up. Vanya and (Y/N) stood up with him. He walked over to the kitchen “As far as i could tell, I was the last person left alive” He said, voice quivering slightly. (Y/N) grabbed his hand gently and he looked at him “I never figured out what killed the human race, but i did find something else.” he said, pulling away

Vanya stood beside (Y/N) as they stood across from Five. “The date it happens.” He said. (Y/N)’s eyes widened slightly as Vanya looked at him.”The world ends in Eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it” He said. (Y/N) put a hand over his mouth as Vanya sputtered out “I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. Each episode will be in two parts. So this fanfic will be about 20 chapters maybe? When season 2 comes out, Ill add onto this story or make a sequel. ANYWAYS! For the German Klaus said, I used google translate so if you speak German and i didn't write it right, tell me!! Hope you guys like this,


	3. Run Boy Run (Episode 2- Part 1)

\-----

Young (Y/N) followed his siblings, as they walked to the dining table. Herr Carlson played in the background. Young (Y/N) stood at his seat, right next to Young Five and across from Young Vanya. He gave the girl a small smile, which she returned. No noise except for the radio played, before Reginald called out “Sit.” Young (Y/N) pulled his chair open before sitting down. No noise was allowed to be made, as Reginald like to hear his Herr Carlson. (Y/N) glanced at Young Five who was glaring at his food. He placed a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly removed, as Young Five stabbed the table with a fork, standing up.”Number Five?” Reginald said, raising an eyebrow. He gives a tight smile “I have a question.” He said. Young (Y/N) sighed softly, he knew where this was going. “Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtimes.” he said. 

“I _want_ to _Time Travel_ ” He said, glaring at Reginald. He doesn’t bat an eye as he continues to eat, replying with “No,”. Young (Y/N) notices that Young Five gets more pissed at that “But I’m Ready! I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said.” Young Five said, spatial jumping to beside Reginald. The Old man shook his head “A spatial jump is _trivial_ when compared with the unknowns of time travel.” He told Young Five, before looking at him “One is like .. sliding along the ice, the other is akin to the descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” Young (Y/N) wasn’t eating at this point, and neither were his ‘siblings’. They all were watching what was going down “I dont get it” Young Five frowned. Reginald sighed “Hence! The reason you’re not ready.” he said

Young Five glared “I’m not afraid!” he declared to him. Reginald shook his head again “Fear isn’t the issue Number Five. The effects it might have on your body, even on your _mind_ , are far too unpredictable. Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore” He said, going back to eating. Young (Y/N) and Young Five made eye contact as Young (Y/N) motioned him back. He shook his head and turned around, running out. “Number Five! You haven’t been excused!” He called out just as Young (Y/N) stood up “ Five! Wait-!” He yelled. Reginald glared “Come back here!” He said. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Young (Y/N) moved to follow him but Reginald spoke up “Number Eight, sit down. You aren’t excused either.” He said coldly. “But-!” Young (Y/N) protested, but Reginald gave him a glare, and he sat down. The dinner was silent the rest of the time, Herr Carlson playing in the background.

Five never came home that night.

\-----

“I survived on scraps.” Five said softly, leaning against the couch. Vanya sat across from him while (Y/N) sat next to him. “Canned food.. Cockroaches-” (Y/N) made a face “-anything i could find.” He chuckled softly, glancing at (Y/N) “You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well, it’s total bullshit.” He said. (Y/N) frowned “I.. I can't even imagine” Vanya said softly. “You do whatever it takes to survive… or you die” He said. (Y/N) frowned “So you survived on that for 49 years?” He asked. Five nodded “We adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it” He said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “We?” (Y/N) asked, confused. Didn’t he say he was the only human alive? Five shook his head, signaling he wouldn't explain as he pulled away from his drink and looked at Vanya “You got anything stronger?” He asked. She didn't reply. He looked between the two of them and sighed “You two think im crazy.” He said. (Y/N) shook his head “No!” while Vanya sputtered out ‘It-Its just.. It’s a- a lot to take in” She got out. He got up and walked to the kitchen, turning around, hands in his pocket “Exactly _what_ do you two not understand?” He asked. (Y/N) frowned, he kept quiet, trying to understand this more. Vanya stood up to face him “Why didn’t you just time travel back?” She asked.

Five scoffed “ _Gee_ wish i’d thought of that.” He gave a sarcastic response. (Y/N) got up and sighed “guys..”. Five held up his hand and shook his head “Its okay.” He said, before looking at Vanya “Time travel is a crapshoot. I went into the ice and never acorn-ed” he said. Five rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “You think i didn't try everything to get back to my family?” He asked. (Y/N)s heart warmed a bit when he said that. Vanya was still confused “If.. you grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still look like a kid?” She asked. He scoffed once again “I told you already!” He said, before turning to find a cup for his coffee “I must have gotten the equations wrong..” He said, pouring the hot coffee into the mug. (Y/N) frowned “Didn't dad used to always saw Time Travel could mess up your mind?” He asked, leaning against their wall. Vayna nodded “Yeah.. Maybe thats whats happening?” She asked. 

Five sighed and shook his head “This was a mistake” He said, setting down his cup “You two are too young- too- _naive_ to understand” He said as he headed for the door. (Y/N) grabbed his wrist “Five! Wait- Don’t go” He pleaded. Five stared at him, (Y/N) sighed “We haven't seen you for 17 years. I don’t think either of us want to lose you again.” He said, pulling five in a hug “Please. It's getting late. Stay the night. Vanya has lessons early and i need to open up the shop. We can talk about this tomorrow” He said pulling away. Five looked uncertain “(Y/N).. I-” He was cut off “(Y/N)s right. I need sleep and you do too. You’ve been gone for so long” She said, holding out a blanket, a pillow under her arm “We can talk in the morning Five, okay?” (Y/N) said. Five sighed “Okay. Night.” He said. (Y/N) smiled “Night five.”

Later that Night, Five sighed. He wasn't going to stay here, no matter how much (Y/N) or Vanya begged. He had to save the world, and they wouldnt understand. He carefully slipped out of the blanket and neatly folded it up. He slowly opened the door and shut it, sighing softly. “I knew you wouldn't stay..” A voice said. He jumped up as he saw (Y/N) leaning against the wall, a window right next to him. In his hands was a cigarette. “How did you get out here?” He asked. (Y/N) pointed to the window “There's fire escapes on both sides, i climbed out on our side to here. I sometimes have to take a break and so i come here. I also knew the look on your face and knew you would sneak out. Vanya of course believed you though” He said softly as he took another puff.

“Can i have a hit?” He asked, holding out a had. (Y/N) grinned “Aren’t you a little too _young_ to smoke?” He teased. Five glared at him, retracting his hand “Nevermind, i have to go anyways” He said, turning around. “Five, wait” (Y/N) said softly. Five turned back around. “Look. I understand what you said, back there. I was wondering if i could use my power, and truly understand” He asked. Five nodded “Sure, go ahead.” He said. (Y/N) took in a deep breath and held out his hand, placing two fingers on his forehead. Memories of the Apocalypse, Five’s Grief and Fear and Survival, and..Dolores? He pulled away, gasping “Oh my god..” He breathed out , Five raised an eyebrow “See I-” (Y/N) cut him off “You were an Ugly old Man” He said. Five glared and smacked his shoulder. (Y/N) giggled. “Immature brat” Five muttered, as (Y/N) frowned “I'm Kidding but.. Five. You don’t have to go through this alone.” He said. Five chuckled “I've been alone for 49 years, I can do this.” He said, before Spatial Jumping, leaving (Y/N) alone.

It was 5am, and (Y/N) had left his home. He left a note to Vanya saying a Friend of his would open the Shop for him, He would be busy today. He wanted to go back to the mansion. He walked in and sighed, shivering softly. He heard rumbling and talking in the living room. He peeked in. Pogo was standing a few feet away, back facing him. Neat the Cabinets was a Half naked Klaus. (Y/N) blushed madly as he shook his heads of thoughts “What’s going on?” He asked. “I was just asking Master Klaus here if he has seen a ornate box from your Father’s office. Have you by any chance seen it?” He asked. (Y/N) shook his head “Sorry Pogo, I haven’t. But I’ll keep a lookout.” He said. Pogo nodded “Very well, goodbye then” He said, walking out. 

 

(Y/N) shook his head “What did you steal this time?” He asked, walking in and chuckling. Klaus gasped dramatically and put a hand over his chest “Mwah? _Steal?_ Never!” He said. (Y/N) rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He hissed at a empty spot, which (Y/N) presumed to be Ben. “Klaus…” He said. Klaus Grinned “Ooo~ Such a dominant tone~” He said. (Y/N) blushed and coughed “Shut up” He said, but chuckled. “Finneee~ I may or may not have taken a box that belong do dear old daddy… and pawned it for drug money?” He grinned widely. (Y/N) groaned “Klaus, there might’ve been important stuff in there!” He said, walking over. Klaus frowned “I may have realized that. Maybe it’s still in there~! Trash people don’t come till toh-morrrowww~” He said.

“Are you high still?” (Y/N) asked. He sighed “Sadly it’s fading but no worries~!” He hummed, walking around the couch. (Y/N) realized he was in a fucking speedo. (Y/N)s face went red and covered his eyes “Put some clothes on!!” He screeched. Klaus grinned “Awh are you getting flustered~?” He asked. (Y/N) felt awkward and turned around “I just- Put uh some clothes on and meet me in my room” He said rushing off. The heat was running down to his lower region “Fuck Fuck Fuck” (Y/N) whispered, as he ran to his room. He shut his door and leaned against it. Why the hell was he feeling this way? He started to think about different things, and soon the feeling left. A knock on his door was heard and he got up, brushing himself off and opening the door. Klaus gave a grin, he was wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever, but he rocked it. “Is this better?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. (Y/N) rolled his eyes playfully and nodded “Yeah, Thanks” He said, as he sat on his bed, crossing his legs. Klaus sighed as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff. (Y/N) held out his hand. Klaus gasped “You are not taking this away!” He said. (Y/N) chuckled and shook his head “No, I want one.” He said. Klaus raised an eyebrow “You?” He said, as he handed (Y/N) the cigar. (Y/N) laughed “It's nice to have one every once in awhile, i'm not addicted to it though” He said as he took a puff, breathing out.

“So, how have you been _Schatz_ ~?” He asked. (Y/N) shrugged “Nothing really. Vanya and I share a cozy apartment and i run a small bakery. My friend Xavier should've opened it up. You would’ve liked him” He smiled, glancing at Klaus. Klaus grinned “You look adorable~” He said out of the blue, as (Y/N) was taking another puff. (Y/N)’s blushed deepened “What the fuck klaus-?” He sputtered out, coughing. Klaus laughed as he grinned “I couldn't help it~” He said. He looked at the time “Fuck! Five wanted me to meet him in his room~ Says he needs me for something! Can you believe that? Our Little five wants my help” He said, putting a hand on his heart. (Y/N) chuckled and shook his head “Thats cool” He hummed. Klaus’ eyes lit up “You should come with us~ I bet Five could use your powers for something~” He hummed, standing up, pulling (Y/N) up with him. “I-I don't know Klaus, I don’t-” Klaus put a finger against (Y/N)’s lip. “Shh~ Just come on!” He said, pulling (Y/N) along as they race to Five’s room. He was waiting there as they walked in “Klaus, there you are i-” His eyes landed on (Y/N) “Oh, hey” He said. (Y/N) chuckled and Waved “Hey” He said. Klaus clapped “Fivey~ Do you think (Y/N) could join us on your little field trip?” He asked. Five thought for a bit “Actually… You’re powers could come in handy.” He hummed “Sure i-” 

A voice rang out from the hall ‘Five? Are you upstairs?”. It was Vanya “Hide!” He hissed at the two, Klaus looked around before shoving (Y/N) into the closet, fitting himself besides him as the door shuts. He can hear the door open and Vanya and Five start to talk. (Y/N) couldn’t hear him because he was trying to not squeal. Just a few inches away from his face, was Klaus’. He gave a grin “Hello there (Y/N)~” He said quietly. (Y/N) smiled, though Klaus probably couldn’t see “Hi Klaus” He hummed, yawning. “Tired Baby boy?” He teased. (Y/N) rolled his eyes but nodded. “Here, lean on me _Meine Liebe_ ” He shuffled so it was easy for (Y/N) to lay on him. He did so, closing his eyes as he listened to Klaus’ heartbeat and Five’s conversation. He could hear a muffled “It's been a long time since I’ve had a good sleep.” He said. A few seconds later the door slammed and The Closet door opened. (Y/N) squeaked as he pulled away. Klaus chuckled “Thats so-” He gasped softly, “touching! All that stuff about _family_ and _dad_ and time! Wow!” He gasped.

Five glared at him “Would you shut up. She’ll hear you!” He hissed. Klaus frowned, as (Y/N) snickered. Five looked him up and down “I told you to put on something professional.”. (Y/N) snickered, what did Five expect of Klaus? Klaus gasped again “What?! This is my nicest outfit!” He said. Five sighed and shook his head, (Y/N) spoke up “We can raid Dad’s closet. There will probably be something he can wear.” Five nodded “Thats a good idea (Y/N).” He said. Klaus looked between the two and shrugged “As long as I get paid” He said. Five glared at him “ _When_ The job is done.” He told him. They started to walk out when Klaus stopped “Okay-” He said, making Five and (Y/N) turn. “Just so we’re clear on the finer details. I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?” He asked. Five nodded “Yeah.” The Boy said, Klaus glanced at me “What about (Y/N) here?” He asked. Five looked at me and thought for a moment “I really don’t care” He said. (Y/N) chuckled “Love you too Five.”

Klaus gasped “He could be like your other dad~ We need a cover story though!” He said. Five raised an eyebrow “What? What are you talking about?” Five asked. (Y/N) snickered, getting ready for this show. Klaus nodded “I mean, was i really young when I had you? Like 16? Like, Young and- terribly misguided?” He pouted, as Five rolled his eyes “Sure.” He said. (Y/N) just laughed, leaning against the railing. He frowned “Your mother, that slut” He hissed, as (Y/N) rose his eyebrow “Whoever she was, we met at the disco” He hummed, chuckling “Remember that, you two” He said. He snapped his fingers “Oh, my, god, the sex was AMAZING!” He said. (Y/N) blushed as he looked away and Five looked at him in disgust “What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain.” He said

Klaus’ eyes lit up “Then! I met my beautiful boyfriend over here~” he hummed, putting the arm around (Y/N). (Y/N) squeaked as Klaus continued on “We met.. At a Bar! And Hoooooly shit, that Sex was even better!” he said. (Y/N)’s face was getting reader “Klaus-!” He said. Five glared at Klaus “You’re being an embarrassment, we can't go in with (Y/N) looking like a Tomato. Lets go” He said, walking off. Klaus laughed and followed, pulling (Y/N) with him “Don't talk back to your father young man! Dont make me put you in time out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little shorter than usual, being only 2000+ or so words instead of 3k. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this episode. And i want to remind you that Adrian never thought of them as Siblings, at least Klaus. He thought of the rest as close as close can be friends, maybe even siblings. I just dont want to see any comments saying "Incest1!!!!1111"
> 
> I appreciate your comments though, they mean a lot to me


	4. Run boy run [ Episode 2 - Part 2 ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the long wait! I decided to take a break for the summer, and now that school has started, I'm back! I hope I can get most of this done before the S2 comes out haha

(Y/N) stood in between Five and Klaus as he crossed his arms. They had been able to get a meeting with the Doctor, and now were trying to get Information. The doctor, whose name (Y/N) learned later was Lance, sighed “Like I said to your son earlier, and information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client’s consent, I simple can’t help you” he said. Five glared “Well, we cant _get_ consent if you don’t give us a _name_.” Five hissed out. (Y/N) frowned as he held out his hand to hold Five back, make sure he didn’t do anything. “Five” He said softly. Five sighed and stood still, letting Klaus do the work. Lance shook his head “Well thats not my problem.” He said. (Y/N) sighed “There really isn’t anything you can do? That eye is important to us and we really need the information” He said, trying to persuade him. Lance frowned “Sorry sir, But there isn’t really nothing more I can do, so-” Klaus cut him off.

“What about _my_ consent?” Klaus said, putting a hand on his chest. (Y/N) raised his eyebrow as Lance got out a “Excuse me?”. Klaus put a hand on (Y/N)s shoulder and moved him to the other side, whispering a “Watch this Liebe~”. He cleared his throat, “Who gave you permission” He said, a shaky exhale escaping his lips “-to lay your hands, on our son?” He whispered. The other three simultaneously said “What?”. Klaus chuckled “You heard me.” he said. Lance looked between the two, then to (Y/N), assuming he was the rational one here. (Y/N) just crossed his arms, not saying a word. “I didn’t touch your son” He said, turning to Klaus. Klaus pouted “Oh really?” He said. His left hand gripped Five’s chin, squishing his cheeks. Five glared but stayed still “They how did he get that swollen lip, then?” He said, pulling away. “He doesn’t have a swollen-” Before Lance could finish his sentence, Klaus swung his fist and punched Five in the mouth. Five let out a grun as (Y/N) gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. Klaus winked at him as he turned to grant.

Klaus inhaled sharply “I want it” He said, stepping closer “Name, please. _Now_ ”, as he leaned against the table. Lance stared at him with wide eyes, before looking at (Y/N) “Sir, control your husba-” Klaus clicked his tongue “ mein Liebhaber wont do anything. Now, give me the name.” he demanded. Lance stared at him “You’re crazy” he breathed out. (Y/N) raised his eyebrow as he thought ‘ _Oh he has no idea_ ’ and right as he said that, Klaus laughed “Oh you have _no_ idea” He chuckled. 

His eyes traveled to the snow globe, he picked it up. (Y/N) wondered what he was going to do with it, maybe throw it neat Lance? Klaus chuckled again “ ‘Peace on Earth.. Thats so sweet.” He hummed, before he smashed the snow globe on his forehead. (Y/N) gasped loudly, putting his hands over his mouth yet again. He ran up to him and put a hand to his shoulder “Klaus I-” He groaned as he shakily pulled his hands away. “God! That hurt!” He yelled, as he shuddered. (Y/N) could see glass shards in his curly hair, as blood leaked down the side of his face. “Shit Klaus..” (Y/N) murmured. Lance stared in shock as he reached for the phone “I’m calling secur-”

Before Lance could get the phone to his ear, Klaus grabbed it and grinned. “What are you doing-” Lance started to say, before Klaus audibly gasped “There's been an assault in Mr.Bigs office, and we need security, now!” He whined before he demanded “ _Schnell!_ ,” before he threw the receiver on the table, as it clattered. Klaus sighed and rolled his neck “Now here’s what’s gonna happen, Grant” He said. Lance stared at him “Its Lance-” Klaus held up a finger “In about 60 seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door and-” as he said this, he wiped a bit of blood off the side of his head and onto his finger, as he trailed it down (Y/N)s chin, making it look like his mouth had been bleeding, grinning at Lance “They’re going to see a whole lotta blood, and they're gonna wonder. ‘What the hell happened?’ and we’re gonna tell them that you-” He sobbed “Beat the _shit_ out of us” He said, shuttered as he leaned onto (Y/N). (Y/N) saw that Five had a smug grin on his face, and that gave (Y/N) his own grin. Klaus sighed as he got up and grinned “You’re gonna do great in prison- Grant. Trust me, I’ve been there.” He said, chuckling. Lance’s eyes widened as he continued “Little piece of chicken like you? Oh, my god, you’re gonna get passed around like a-” he shuddered and grinned madly “You’re just- You’re gonna do great.” He said. Lance stared at him “You’re a real sick bastard.” He said. Klaus chuckled, as he spit out a piece of glass “Thank you”. 

Lance stared at (Y/N), as (Y/N) smiled “Show us to the records please~” He said in a sweet voice. Lance stood up and beckoned them to follow him. Before so, he pinged his receptionist to call off the guards. (Y/N) hummed as Klaus had an arm around him, following Mr.Big. “How did i do~?” He whispered. (Y/N) chuckled and shook his head “You were crazy, but you did the job well.” He whispered back. As they arrived to were the files were kept, Lance sat down, Klaus hopped onto the Table, and (Y/N) stood right behind Five. (Y/N) crossed his arms as Lance shuffled through the files. “Oh, thats strange” Lance muttered. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow “What?” he asked. Lance’s eyes flickered from (Y/N) back to his papers “Uh- The eye. It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet” He mumbled, shuffling through the files.

“What do you mean?” Klaus said, hopping off the table and walking behind Lance. He shifted as he looked at Klaus, then quickly back at the file “Well- Uh- our logs say that the eye with that serial number… This can’t be right” He said. “What can’t be right?” (Y/N) asked him. Lance stuttered again “It hasn't even been manufactured yet-” He looked at Five ‘Where did you get that eye?” He said. Five started to speak but (Y/N) held up his hand “It’s none of your business, sir. Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be leaving.” He said.

As they walked out, Five groaned “This is not good.” He muttered. Klaus walked in between (Y/N) and Five, and grinned “I was pretty good though, right?” He asked, “ ‘Yeah! What about my consent, _bitch_?’ “ He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around (Y/N)s shoulder “You did pretty well too Prinz!” He said. (Y/N) chuckled “Thanks Klaus-” He muttered, but Five spoke over him “Can you two shut up? It doesn't matter anymore!” He said, as he sat on the steps. (Y/N) frowned as he walked over to Five and sat next to him “Why is that eye so Important to you?” He asked. Five scoffed and held out the eye “There is someone out there who’s going to lose an eye in the next seven days.” Five said, then looked at (Y/N) and Klaus, who has sat next to (Y/N). “They’re going to bring about the end of life on this earth as we know it.” (Y/N)s eyes widened, but Klaus just held out his hand to five “Can I get that 20 bucks now or what?” He asked.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow “Klaus, Five just told us the words going to fucking end in 7 days and you ask for your money?” He asked. Five scoffed, as Klaus grinned “Yeah?”. Five glared at him “The apocalypse is coming, and all you can think about is getting high?!” He said. (Y/N) frowned “Guys can you just calm down?” He asked. Klaus frowned “Im sorry, I'm just hungry… Tummies a-rumblin’” he said, imitating groaning noises as he patted his stomach. “You’re fucking useless.” Five said, before groaning. (Y/N) frowned, as he side hugged Five “It's gonna be okay Five” He muttered. Five scoffed but didn't say anything

“I just realized why you’re so uptight! You must be horny as hell!” Klaus exclaimed. (Y/N)'s cheeks rose up as he glared at Klaus. He gave a grin and held his hands up “What? It's true! ALL those years by himself, It's gotta screw with your head! Being alone” He said. Five scoffed again and looked at them “I wasn't alone.” He said softly. Klaus’ eyebrow propped up “Oh? Pray tell~” He said, (Y/N) already knew this, from looking through his vision. “Delores, right?” He asked. Five nodded “We were together for over 30 years.” He said, a bit lovingly. Klaus’ gave a grin “Thirty years? Oh wow!” he said, chuckling, “God.. the longest I’ve been with someone was… I don't know… three weeks?” He tried to remember. Then he chuckled again :And thats only because i was so tired for looking to a place to sleep. What about you (Y/N)?” He asked. (Y/N) though “I've had a few boyfriends, few girlfriends. Longest i was with? 10 months.. We didn't work though” He said, smiling sadly. Klaus side hugged (Y/N) as five stood up, and started walking.

(Y/N) quickly got up “Five, where are you going?!” He called out. Klaus stood up next to him “Hey! Hey, hey hey hey! What about my money?!” He yelled. Five didn't look back, before spacial jumping away. (Y/N) sighed softly “Well, I can't go home. I know Vanya has a lesson so..” He trailed off. Klaus grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Why don't we head back to the mansion Liebe? Hang out like old times?” He said with a lopsy-sided grin. (Y/N) smiled and nodded “Sure Klaus, I’d like that”

They arrived at the Umbrella Academy, and walked into the Living room. Klaus sat on the couch and (Y/N) was about to sit next to him, but Klaus wagged his finger ‘tch, tch, tch. Not there (Y/N)” He said. (Y/N) looked at him confusingly “Huh-?” He asked. Klaus chuckled and patted his lap. (Y/N)s eyes widened slightly as he blushed “W-What?! No! I'm not-” Klaus cut him off “Come onnnn~” He whined. (Y/N) sighed as he hesitant sat on his lap. Klaus grinned madly as he wrapped his arms around (Y/N)s waist. “This is more like it~” He hummed. (Y/N) gave a bashful smile “I'm glad you’re back Klaus” he admitted. Klaus chuckled “I know Liebe, so am I. I’ve missed you.” He muttered “I always checked up on you though, at your cafe.” He admitted as well.

(Y/N) looked at him “You knew where i worked? Why didn't you come in? Klaus- I-” Klaus shushed him “I was a mess, still am but- I didn't need to dump all my problems on you” He hummed. (Y/N) rolled his eyes but smiled “That was never a problem when we were kids” He retorted. Klaus chuckled “True but-” He looked into (Y/N)s eyes “I was content with just admiring you from afar” he said softly, leaning against (Y/N)s arm. (Y/N) blushed softly as Klaus chuckled “I'm hungry, mein Liebhaber” he whined. (Y/N) rolled his eyes and chuckled “Alright Klaus, I’ll make you something” He hummed, trying to get up. 

 

Klaus held a tight grip on him. “Nooo….” he whined softly. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow “I thought you were hungry?” He questioned. The male grinned “I am. But I don't want you to get up” He stated. (Y/N) stared at him “Then how am i going to- aH-” He screeched as Klaus stood up, holding onto (Y/N). (Y/N)’s arms immediately went to Klaus’ shoulders, holding him close. He could hear Klaus lowly chuckle as he started to walk to the kitchen. (Y/N) buried his head in the junkie’s chest, as they walked to the kitchen. Klaus let (Y/N) down and smiled, sitting _on_ the table. (Y/N) playfully rolled his eyes and went to find some ingredients. It wasn't much, but he was glad Grace went out and got groceries. He started to make some spaghetti and hummed.

When (Y/N) finished, he put the spaghetti on the plate and gave it to Klaus, before Pogo came in “Master (Y/N), can I talk to you?” He asked. (Y/N) nodded “Sure Pogo, be right back Klaus” He said to the junkie, who was currently already eating the spaghetti. 

The two walked to the entryway and (Y/N) put his hands in his pockets “So what do you need?” He asked the monkey. Pogo gave a small smile “Miss Allison is in her spot, and since I know you like to help your siblings, I thought you could go see her?” He asked. (Y/N) nodded “Do you know what happened?” He asked. Pogo nodded “Miss Vanya and her had a fight. Miss Vanya asked me to check on her” He said. (Y/N) nodded “I'll go see her” He said, walking up to the spot he knew Allison would be. 

“Hey Al, you good?” He asked , slowly sitting next to the sad girl. Allison looked up “How did you.. Uh.. How did you know I was up here?” She asked softly. (Y/N) smiled “You fail to remember that I’d come here every time i knew you were upset.” He said, gently holding his sisters hand, She smiled “Who told you I was- Luther” She guessed, smiling and sighing. (Y/N) chuckled “Actually know. Pogo told me. He told me that Vanya wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said softly. Allison's smile faded slightly “Yeah- I uhm..” She sighed. “I said some pretty unkind things to her,” She said. (Y/N) squeezed her hand “She knows you didn't mean it. You’re going through a rough time.” He said softly. Allison scoffed “Doubt it.” she said, “She doesn't know anything about me. Which is fine, ‘cause I don't know shit about her either” She said

(Y/N) softly glared “Alli.” He said warningly. She sighed “Sorry its just- Its been awhile since we all lived under the same roof.” She said softly. (Y/N) nodded “13 years.. I wonder how pogo stayed here.” He replied. “Well, one grows used to things.. Even if sometimes one shouldnt” Pogo’s voice came from the doorway. The two looked up to see Pogo standing there, a small smile on his face. Klaus standing behind him, waving at (Y/N). “Come with me, I want to show you three something. I think it might cheer Miss Allison up” He said, before turning and walking away. The two looked at each other before getting up, and following Pogo. 

Klaus hooked his arm through (Y/N)s. The smaller male chuckled softly as they walked to an unknown room. Pogo opened the door and it showed a monitor room. The three walked in, Pogo following shortly after. “Holy shit,,,” (Y/N) muttered softly, as the three watched children, or should I say their younger selves, playing on tape. Children's laughter echoed softly. “You’re father stopped recording years ago..” He said softly, admiring the tapes “But i still come here from time to time. You know, when I'm missing you kids.” He said. “Pogo this is-” Allison sighed, crossing her arms. “Most families have home movies to look back on” She said, salty humor laced in her voice. Klaus laughed softly “And yet… Our crazy mess has surveillance footage.” He murmures, watching Young Klaus and Young (Y/N) chase each other _’get back here!’_

“I thought it would cheer Miss Allison up” He said gently, before leaving. The three continued to watch the tapes “God… look out little we were” Allison said, as a Young Allison and Luther played around _’Luther. Luther quit it!’_ the young female squealed as the two played. (Y/N) chuckled “We were adorable back then..” He said softly. Klaus raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? You’re still bezaubernd~” He said. (Y/N) raised his eyebrow this time “You know, I've lived with you all my life, and I still don't understand you when you say german” He said, chuckling. Klaus opened his mouth to speak before Allison spoke up “Vanya..” She said softly. The two turned their attention to the screen. Young Vanya was alone, playing her violin. Young (Y/N) walked in shortly after and sat down. Allison frowned “Why didn’t we include her?” She asked. (Y/N) sighed “It was Father's fault. He made Vanya seem unimportant, and you guys adapted to that.” He said softly. Allison frowned “But why didn't you?” She asked. (Y/N) chuckled “Im basically useless. I'm weak, so i can't fight. I'm only useful to dad to figure out missions. Even though i had powers, I felt her pain.” He explained, eyes trained on the screen. Young Vanya played her violin as Young (Y/N) watched, singing softly. 

Allison frowned “I mean.. If anyone ever treated Claire like that.. Making her feel useless… I can't even imagine…” She said. (Y/N) smiled “We were kids.” He tried to help. Allison frowned “But we aren't any more..” For a few minutes, they watched the tapes. As they watched, Allison noticed something. She stepped forward “Oh god…” she whispered. The other two noticed it, and (Y/N) squeezed Klaus’ hand “Dad….” He said. “We need to find Luther.” Allison said. Klaus groaned “Him? But he’ll just whine about dAd SeNdInG hIm oN tHe mOoN” Klaus whined to them. Allison crossed her arms “But he needs to know. We need to gather the others. Come on.” She said, swiftly walking past them, out the door. (Y/N) and Klaus looked at each other before walking out the door, following allison. (Y/N) held onto Klaus’ hand as they walked, before Allison bumped into Luther. “There you are! We were going to look for you” Allison said. Luther looked confused “What are you guys doing here? I assumed you would leave.” He said. (Y/N) shook his head and stepped forward “Pogo showed us something and-”

Luther frowned “I was wrong about Dads death.” He blurted out. Allison stared at him ‘What?” She asked, as Klaus snickered. Luther sent the junkie a quick glare before turning to Allison “Yeah.. I was wrong about Diego.” He said, looking at them “You know, to accuse my own brother of that is just- No.. I know. I get it” He continued, holding his hands up “Seeing all of you and being back here. I should be the one whos trying to bring us back together, not tear us apart.” Klaus groaned “Oh will you shut up!”, Luther raised an eyebrow “Excuse me?” He said, stepping forward. Klaus stared at him “Blah blah blah, We found something about dear old dad that apparently all of us need to see. So quit your boring yapping and-”

A blue light flashed and soon, Five appeared, with a Mannequin ((Y/N) assumed Delores). (Y/N)s eyes widened as he let go of Klaus hand, which resulted in Klaus poutning, and ran to his brother “Five, are you okay?! What happened? Can we Hel-” FIve cut him off, coughing “There's nothing you can do” He said plainly, looking up at the other three “There's nothing any of you can do.”


End file.
